


Impius Flamma Conexus in Cordibus Vestris

by bunyiiip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunyiiip/pseuds/bunyiiip
Summary: Blame shifted between many faceless culprits.(https://disparition.bandcamp.com/track/35-sundowner ambiance for chapter 1)





	Impius Flamma Conexus in Cordibus Vestris

**Author's Note:**

> [Wicked hearts joined in flame] finally brought out from the shadows. I'll hopefully be posting the next few chapters soon so stay tuned!  
> Be nice to me or die, this is my first fic. Enjoy!
> 
> (I'm using translate for the latin so bare with me in later chapters)

Blame shifted between many faceless culprits. It was the fire, hot, intense, consuming all in its path indiscriminately as it wreaked destruction through the land. Or perhaps it was the famine? Maybe this was a test of God amongst the good people of the land. In the end, the people were suffering: racked by famine, drought, plague...and war. Unnecessary, destructive war. It seemed as though the four horsemen had appeared in the darkest hour to torment the souls of mortals who had already suffered so much, yet unfortunately, these were just the results of a petty dispute between two kingdoms. The people sought anything to answer their prayers. Anything that could ease the pain of seeing loved ones inevitably die of starvation or sickness. Some chose to turn to the deaf ears of the lords and nobles, while others turned to the arcane. A coalition, of sorts, had formed in the shadows of the destruction: mages and witches who wanted to help restore peace, help find a cure for the world succumbing to madness and disease around them. In this coalition is where he had found himself.

Mako Rutledge, a former member of the Royal guard who retired at the old age of 37, was now studying the art of magic and spells that for so long had been shunned...or so he thought. He had watched old friends, neighbors, even his beloved pigs on his quaint farm die at the hands of stupid decisions out of his control and unlivable conditions. Hastey funerals and letters from the families of those lost only reminded him of the transcripts in the lord’s library, describing when the age of peace and prosperity ended at the hands of royalty; when they brought the world crumbling to the ground to tighten their grasp of control, building their empire in the ashes of a fallen society. Mako knew deep in his soul this wouldn’t be the last time the rest of the world would pay for the greed of those in power, and he wasn’t going to just stand by and let it continue. It had to stop. 

Once rumors passed down from generations spread, the hunt began. The desire to gain ancient gifts left from the heavens that could grant any man the power of a god fueled the ambition of mortal from all walks of life. Other groups of mages started to form with the promise of receiving power far greater than was capable in the mortal realm, while the coalition hunted these artifacts to help the people flourish.

Mako hadn’t so much cared for the coalition or the artifacts of power while he was stationed to guard the lord. He believed all talk of magic were lies until he had heard talk of a book that had been added to the collection of the king, one with pages sealed with spells and a map to an item that could make the army unstoppable and keep the peons in line. So one day he ventured into the grand library, and stole it. The pages are worn with many years of age and the binding starting to come apart. It had no title, only disheveled scribbling describing the spells and legends paired with a vague map.

_Join the dead southwest of Garen’s Well. They will show the hidden trail through the land of giants. Find Cerberus, guardian of the underworld, under the tears of the heavens and cede a gift to the river. Only then the portal carved from stone will be shown to those worthy of the gift from the gods._

Mako’s gut told him it was a load of bullshit, but he didn’t have much else to lose. And so his journey began.


End file.
